wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Aelorelle Dawnsworn
Aelorelle Dawnsworn, also known as Duchess Dawnsworn, was the Lady Magister of the Dawnsworn Covenant and Duchess of Aran'Thalas. She was the first Duchess of Aran'Thalas and the ninth Lady of Elo'Tharn. The scion of a prominent Thalassian family, Aelorelle was been known for her vocalized and passionate interest in High Elf welfare throughout the Grand Alliance. Many believe she worked towards an admirable goal, while others who clutch tight to their prejudice against the Quel'dorei regarded her as an enemy against people who are not the High Elves. For her beneficent work throughout Azeroth towards even those who are not the "High Children," she was thought of as one of the more generous peers of the realm. While she had no open quarrel with any other Alliance people, she harbored an ingrained distrust towards conniving politicians. For this, she was venerated as a beacon of hope for High Elves and commonfolk. Childhood Being rewritten! Adulthood Being rewritten! Diplomatic Ventures (( WIP )) The Second War (( WIP )) The Third War (( WIP )) The Grand Alliance (( WIP )) The Coterie of Nobles As the Covenant flourished and word continued of the philanthropist High Elf, Aelorelle found her friendships to be expanding. Her most notable ones outside of the Covenant, to Lady Mirianda Haethon and to Lady Miso Dark. It was because of her interest in charitable works that Aelorelle and the Covenant were invited to a seat on the Coterie of Nobles, a bi-weekly assembly of several nobles of the Grand Alliance to discuss ways of bettering life for the unfortunate. Presently, she is the Eastern Warden. During her time as the Eastern Warden, Aelorelle has (with her allies) established the Saint Uther Hospital of Redridge and plans to open a great deal more clinics and shelters across Azeroth. Romances and Relationships * Sigrid Naraan (Romantic) The Inquisitor began as her confidant and advisor, accompanying the once secluded elf through the treacherous pit of nobles and even through the flames of war. Trying times inevitably drew the two close, first as endearing friends before both realized they were growing enamored with each other. Despite numerous attempts, neither seem to be afforded the time nor effort to act on these feelings. They have seen other people, with Aelorelle even being married for a time, but there come instances where her feelings for the Gilnean are rekindled. Both still remain uncertain of how to go about pursuing a relationship and seem to have decided that a professional relationship and friendship is how it will remain indefinitely. * Thoratun Ashfury (Romantic) Once, she proclaimed him the light of her heart. The Gilnean lord and elvish peeress were hopelessly enamored with one another, engaged and married within a span of seven months. They adopted a child from the Stormwind orphanage together, naming her, "Thorelle Aurora Dawnsworn-Ashfury." Aelorelle loved the man fiercely and with a passion to match, visiting him often in his Northern keep to warm him against the cold of the region. Though they were married, there was no ceremony held, only documents drawn up as both agreed times were too precarious to fund a wedding. Unfortunately, leadership of the Covenant ultimately drove a wedge between the two, as the Duchess found herself constantly torn between her people and her beloved. Thoratun eventually called for a divorce, and Aelorelle agreed, distraught. * Perrinae Helmynth '''(Romantic) Their relationship, at first, was based entirely off of physical desire. Perrinae was sun-kissed beauty of raven hair and supple form from the island nation of Kul Tiras who originally came to Aelorelle to open trade, but glasses of wine and a mutual interest in women caused one thing to lead to another. Their passionate visits continued only briefly before Perrinae had suddenly become employed elsewhere and the two decided (without qualms) to remain intimate friends. When Perrinae was assumed dead, Aelorelle had a small memorial erected for her in her gardens--when Perrinae returned, she explained she had simply gone on a trading venture gone awry. Noting Perrinae's interest in research, her meticulous and organized nature and charisma, Aelorelle made the decision to name Perrinae a seneschal of the Dawnsworn Covenant, a decision which has yet to yield any regrets on her behalf. * '''Fylla Archwin (Platonic) Originally, Aelorelle found the half-elf in the Cathedral Square--or rather, she was found by Fylla. Fylla was a woman whose personality could have been considered as volatile as her pyromancy, having vexed Marshal Proudhymn on occasion. Despite the stigma that High Elves were to frown upon halflings, Aelorelle was intrigued by Fylla's nature and spirit, perhaps even inspired by it. Unfortunately, like many of Aelorelle's friends, Fylla perished, leaving only a note behind. Unbeknownst to many, Aelorelle plans to name her next daughter after Fylla, should she ever have another. * Ellie Hartikka (Platonic) Brought into her company by Sigrid Naraan, Ellie Hartikka was a sight to marvel at for the Duchess. She was remarkably tall for a human woman, donning unusually white hair for a woman her age. A large factor in Ellie joining the Covenant was Sigrid's praise, but eventually, the "giant woman" earned enough of Aelorelle's trust and friendship that she became a Phoenix Guard, a knight of Dawnsworn tasked with Aelorelle's safety. Ellie seems to never leave Aelorelle's side, and the Duchess has never voiced a complaint. To many, Ellie is perhaps one of the deadliest women in the Grand Alliance, even moreso when Aelorelle is in peril. * Ranger Captain Reloryn Silvercrest (Romantic) '''A marriage arranged for her to this renowned captain led to an extravagant wedding, but the high spirits were diminished as both the Ranger-Captain and the magus agreed to annul the union. From him, she still keeps a pendant of silver, carven into the shape of a dragonhawk. * '''Falthanar Phoenixshield (Romantic) '''While at first they were uneasy around each other as mage and spellbreaker, an unlikely respect grew between the both of them the longer they tolerated one another. Falthanar proclaimed his love for Aelorelle, but it was said his feelings went unrequited. Some have said that he and the Duchess would often wander off for hours at a time, and that once Aelorelle visited him in his home for several days. '''Enemies (Supposed) * It is said that Aelorelle has no tolerance for the Northern Confederacy, a conglomerate of lords and the Highlord Thesslocke, believing them to be a group with little more incentive than political gain. An open verbal quarrel ultimately unseated the Confederacy from the Coterie of Nobles, something Aelorelle believes was for the better. Marriages Aelorelle has had four marriages in her three centuries of living, three to High Elves and one to a human. * Reloryn Silvercrest (Divorced) '''She was much enamored with him, and he with her. Her marriage to him caused distress between Aelorelle and her brother, Ellundil. The marriage lasted only four years, and it was Aelorelle's wish that they divorce. Reloryn terminated the marriage, but gifted Aelorelle a pendant to remember him by. She seldom wears it. * '''Alarsyn Dawnstrider (Widowed) '''Her parents initially met the marriage with blatant disapproval and her elder brother became cold once more. Alarsyn was neither magister nor farstrider-he was a blacksmith for the knights of Quel'Thalas. Their relationship was a passionate one and Aelorelle (allegedly) bore him two twin daughters, Auroryn and Venae. The marriage was ended when Aelorelle received word of his demise, though she never glimpsed his body. * '''Theladris Dawnfury (Widowed) She was wed to Theladris, a lord of High Elf holdings within the Hinterlands. While their marriage began as one of convenience, Theladris came to be smitten with his new wife, though his feelings went unrequited. Nonetheless, they maintained a respectable relationship. Aelorelle bore him no children, but she still warmed his bed when both sought companionship. Theladris was killed with a number of Quel'dorei when the Silver Covenant dispatched a cadre of rangers to combat the scourge of Northrend. Because Theladris was the last of his line and Aelorelle bore no heir, he deeded the entirety of his holdings to her. * Thoratun Ashfury (Divorced) '''The circumstances of the beginning of their relationship are unknown, but Aelorelle claims he was the love of her life. They seldom had time for one another, as Aelorelle is a woman known for a dedication to her cause and to her people. Like her relationship with Alarsyn, their love was passionate, and the High Elf duchess visited him frequently in the wintry setting of his fief within Northrend. Together, they adopted a human child, who they named "Thorelle Aurora Dawnsworn." Eventually, Thoratun called for a divorce as he felt the distance between he and Aelorelle could not be remedied after several attempts were made. Relatives (Abridged) * Ranger Lord Ellundil Dawnsworn (Brother, Elder, High Elf) * Archmage Thilinaere Dawnsworn (Brother, Junior, High Elf) * Lady Enlathielle Dawnsworn (Grandmother, Paternal, High Elf) * Lady Auroryn Dawnsworn (Daughter, High Elf) '''Heir Apparent of Aran'Thalas * Lady Thorelle Dawnsworn (Daughter, Human) Heir Presumptive of Aran'Thalas * Lady Aramae Dawnsworn (Sister, Junior, High Elf) * Venae Dawnsworn (Daughter, Blood Elf) * Leladros Moonsworn (Distant Relative, Highborne Kaldorei) * Justicar Maernith Alah'dal (Cousin, High Elf) * Gladwynn Dawnwhisper (nee Dawnsworn - Niece, Half Elf) Controversies * Aelorelle is believed to have harbored Sin'dorei in her home. While rumors of it have died, the Duchess has since publicly denounced the Sin'dorei people and has declared any who do not serve as diplomats between Quel'Thalas and Aran'Thalas to be K.O.S. To many Sin'dorei, she is a traitor to her people and a "kinslayer," like many other Quel'dorei. * She has been seen exchanging words with a Blood Knight champion, though what was said remains unknown. Because it happened on neutral territory, legal action could not be taken. Legacy Those of the Dawnsworn high elven family often reminisce on their late progenitor, and even their Sin'dorei kin were said to mourn her passing in memory of passed times. She is spoken of frequently, and to say a word against her is treated like an affront to the entirety of the family. Even those not of Dawnsworn blood recall her fondly, and often, highly. She is most often recalled for her works of charity. Rumors * There are whispers that Aelorelle beds all of her allies to ensure a secured alliance. * Some claim that Aelorelle drank some sort of body-altering concoction to enlarge her bust. * Many have come to believe that Aelorelle maintains a romantic relationship with Anierous Sunblade, a Champion of the Blood Knights. Death The Duchess drifted peacefully away as though into slumber at the hour of twilight. She is to be cremated, her ashes spread from the shore of Quel'Danas. Her death is documented as an illness that robbed her of strength and sight. Quotes "My people deserve better." "There is no political agenda because the Dawnsworn have none. Our goal is the betterment of lives, not the expansion of my holdings." "Some will claim our race a dying one--I do not believe it so. So long as the High Elves continue to bring more young elves into the world and we maintain rapport with our allies, we will not repeat our mistakes." "I remind only detractors of my titles and honorifics. They're the ones who would do well to remember." "Reveal your ears and eyes to the world of man, sister. The High Elves will flourish anew alongside them as allies, I swear it." Trivia * The player behind Aelorelle is all for helping introduce people to High Elf roleplay! * Aelorelle was born on a forum RP and many of her experiences have been shaped to match the World of Warcraft universe. * Aelorelle loves giraffes, and even dedicated a rehabilitation center to helping them recover from the point of near extinction the centaur drove them to. Jokingly, she is called, "Giraffe Queen" by close friends, those in the Covenant and her own daughter. * Aelorelle is called "The Dunkess" from when she offered herself to be dunked at the grand opening faire for the Saint Uther Hospital of Redridge. She was dunked five times out of thirteen attempts! Category:High Elf Category:Alliance Category:Quel'dorei Category:The Dawnsworn Covenant Category:Alliance Mage Category:Mage Category:House of Dawnsworn Category:2016